


Stiles is full of surprises

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fighter Stiles, Oblivious Lydia, Pack Feels, Tattooed Stiles, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is so oblivious she missed what's right in front of her face the one thing she wants and he wants her too. She needs to open her eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles is full of surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niallandhisrosycheeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallandhisrosycheeks/gifts).



> This was wrote a a prompt hope it's okay.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @jamesm97  
> Follow me on Tumbler - jmarshy97

Lydia has maybe kinda possibly got a little (massive) crush on Stiles she always has he's hot as fuck, she just had Jackson and Stiles had no confidence before they all became a pack now though it's a different story.

 

It all starts when The whole pack has a movie night that turns into going to a club with there fake id's thanks to Danny.

 

Lydia sees Stiles Leave the club early but he's not alone. He's with some bimbo and when she calls him he switches off his phone. Lydia can not even begin to describe how jealous she got. Stiles is not a Virgin no more and that surprises Lydia but it makes her more angry than anything.

 

She wanted to be his first she wanted to be his everything she just wanted him to make the first move.

 

She calls him up on Saturday morning and he doesn't answer again. She decides to go to his house only his jeep isn't there and the sheriff opens the door.

 

"Hey Lydia Stiles isn't home he's at practice" the sheriff smiles.

 

"Lacrosse practice" Lydia asks puzzled Lacrosse practice is Wednesdays and Mondays after School.

 

"No his martial arts training he has training Monday nights, Thursday nights and Saturdays Mornings it's all morning 9 am till 3pm. Shouldn't you know this he's doing it for the pack?"

 

" I didn't even know Stiles knew martial arts, how long has he been doing it?"

 

"Since Gerrard beat him up" he grits out it's still a sore subject to the sheriff.

 

"Really I thought that he hates like any and all physical activity" Lydia chuckles

 

" I thought that too but he is really into it he has been doing it for just over a year now and he loves it he even had me build him a training room in the basement for his birthday" the sheriff smiled

 

"Really? What belt is he? and how come the pack don't know?"

 

"He's brown belt now but his instructor said he could become a grandmaster within a couple of years he is a natural. And I don't know why he didn't tell the pack"

 

"Strange" Lydia says 

 

" look I gotta go get ready for work he will be at the pack meeting later"

 

"Sure sheriff see you later"

 

And sure enough later comes and stiles is at the pack meeting baggy clothes and all smiling brightly that was until Scott slaps his arm down on the Center of his back and stiles Screams.

 

The whole pack is up and too him in seconds scared out of there minds like Stiles is broken and Lydia will deny it but she's fucking terrified too.

 

He's assaulted with a multitude of 'what's wrong?,what happened?,are you okay?'

 

He bats there hands away and pulls his top away to reveal a six pac that Lydia is drooling over and wants to get her tongue on it but the rest of the pack look un phased In the Slightest.

 

He turns around to show quite a large bandage that has fresh blood on he tells someone to take it off. So Lydia steps forward just to get her hands on him.

 

When she pulls away the layers to reveal a beautiful big tattooed Scroll in the centre of stiles back on the scroll there are names.

 

Derek  
Scott  
Lydia  
Allison  
Isaac  
Danny  
Stiles

 

Under the names in joined up writing reads the words.

 

All for one and one for all together we stand through it all,pack and family alike they are all my guiding lights.

 

Lydia speaks up " that's beautiful Stiles but is nobody going to ask where stiles got the muscles and six pack from?"

 

"Why should we? Because we have all seen it before?" Derek questions with a small laugh.

 

"Really how?"

 

" Me and Isaac and Danny shower with him in practice so obviously we see it" Scott pipes up

 

" I spar with him on Tuesdays he takes his top off all the time" Allison tells her.

 

" I spar with him after pack meetings on Saturdays and he takes his top off" Derek contributes.

 

" so you all know he does martial arts?" Lydia asks hurt that nobody told her.

 

" yeah" the pack answer as one and it's creepy.

 

" how come I never knew?" Lydia whines.

 

" you we're busy sleeping with Aiden" Stiles finally speaks up and he sounds hurt really hurt.

 

"Oh" she answers.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

That's the night she sneaks into Stiles room and walks in on him jacking off. Stiles flails and covers him self but Lydia just drops to her knees no longer denying herself and surprisingly stiles lets her.

 

"God Lydia you look so beautiful"

 

She can't say anything accept grunt and whats even more surprising is that Stiles doesn't cum for about 2 minutes, he's definitely not a virgin anymore.

 

When it's over she kisses him he tastes himself in her and it's a little gross but Lydia is kissing him so fuck it.

 

"Will you go out with me?" She asks tired of having to wait for him.

 

Stiles smiles and answers " thought you would never ask" he says and kisses her again lifting her up on the bed with those amazing new muscles of his.


End file.
